In cross country skiing, it has been noted that the thrust force of the leg on the foot is more intense when the heel is in a raised relative position above the ski, a position in which the foot applies pressure especially on the area where the metatarsal and the phalanges meet, which is called the metatarsal-phalangeal joint.